piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:NickyLinnea
Color Code #s Legendary Background color: 57070a Font color: ef0e0c Famed/Lost Relic Background color: 131524 Font color: 6782c9 Rare Background color: 162f12 Font color: 44813c Common Background color: 1f230c Font color: c4d400 Crude Background color: 372308 Font color: a4763a ----- Color Code ----- Color Code Legendary #ef0e0c Table Main Page #6c411f Famed #6782c9 Table Main Page #244994 Rare #44813c Table Main Page #dcccac Common #c4d400 Potions Table #bdb7bf Crude #a4763a Potions Table #b139cc Potions Table #f6e211 Potions Table #f6853f Potions Table #53c62d Potions Table #6ba4e9 Potions Table #d14138 Potions Table #b8a070 Nicky Willprowgrin Hi nicky um you responde me about the screenshot im not worried ok im just asking question so i was wondering have u ever got the rev cannon ram?...??? Culluh Hai :D Example: Lost Sword of El Patron Welcome Server Story Quest? I created a new pirate and landed him on Port Royal on a welcome server. I checked my quests and there was one called Story Quest: Set Sail which is the whole thing about getting your compass and the release notes for the pearl. Should that be made into a page? --Dentface Coyote and Smart Alex Co. PLEASE TELL HIM TO STOP ERASING ALL MY STUFF I POST PLEASE Can you please delete my page User:Jzfredskins/Sanbox2, I was working with some coding to improve my User Page, I copied some coding from a friend, but somehow it copied the whole template, and now I can't edit it. So when you have the time please delete it, thank you. Whoops Sorry on sack vests was trying to improve someones description on the hard to find bright colors In the article Staff of mists it is said that the staff of rains and the staff of storms may be exist, so i'm just making a page about what is already said in another page. New page? Nicky do you think it would be a good idea for me to create a new page on emoticons and such for clueless players? I mean for things like 'lol' and 'rofl' Thanks Thanks! I have been trying to make guides on subjects that don't have guides yet. I was really suprised to see there was no guide to looting so I made one. Then as the cannon defense section became really long I ended up just making it its own guide because like you said it is hard to find lots of good tips. If you have any other subjects that need guides just let me know and I can see what I can do. - Leon dreadpratt 04:10, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Color Coding Nicky, I love the idea and thank you! I would request dark red (#d14138), since Eliza is the Crimson Widow. Eliza T. Creststeel 13:30, July 1, 2011 (UTC) i made an edit on sack vests some just spaced it so i fixed it Baron1800 20:49, July 1, 2011 (UTC) . Re: Thanks Thanks Nicky. I'll try to make sure that I get them square next time. Was on a rush for time to get it done before I had to leave. I can redo the photo's and square them if you wish me too I still have the original's. Tell me if you wish to have me redo them cause I can redo them whenever. Sigh not very much I deleted them. I can always retake them they weren't that hard to take. Ella StormTalk A wordmark to consider See User_talk:ElizaCreststeel#A_new_wordmark_for_your_consideration. And don't mass delete stuff from your talk page without at least reading it first. --Fandyllic 05:52, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Nicky bleed's green blood Here's the glitch that happened to you, its the little green thats next to you. Recommended new Userbox Hey Niki! I have a big petition going on. If you can get the word out and maybe post it on the main page that would be AWESOME! Thanks!! PS: See here CaptainShadow11 '' 19:32, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Question Hi, I'm a new user on here and I was wondering, can I make a story about my pirate in blogs not on page, blog? I was thinking of making it on the Players Wiki but the admins seem imature. -Eric Trueeagle Question Hi, I'm a new user on here and I was wondering, can I make a story about my pirate in blogs not on page, blog? I was thinking of making it on the Players Wiki but the admins seem imature. -Eric Trueeagle Phew... that was a lot, but it's done. You can delete Category:POTC Film Lore. So... What’s next on the 'To Do' list? No problem. I'm glad to help out. If there is anything that needs to be done, just let me know, and I'll make sure it gets done. re:Thanks My pleasure. I was always wondering why are you people leaving so much empty space between sections but now I see that it's a technical problem. Uskok''Sea Queen'' 14:45, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Hi Nicky, I'm having a problem logging back on tonight so tell everyone goodnight in guild for me hopefully its fixed by tomorrow. -Ben Darkrage hey nicky i would love to Play some cannon defense with you :) i have gotten revenant ram countless times but still trying for the phantom, hardly anyone in my friends plays, and the one's that do are rarely on ;( so if your ever on could you respond and let me know when your free to play? thanks :) im very skilled and try my hardest till the end, which i hate to think when its going to end lol. Red 18:06, August 29, 2011 (UTC) CD update okay sounds good :) its 3:30 here and im usually on late at night and or late evening. so yep whenever your available i will be also keep me posted :) Red 19:37, August 29, 2011 (UTC) -Red- cannon defense server? and island? Red 00:18, August 31, 2011 (UTC) coming :) Red 00:32, August 31, 2011 (UTC) badges/things how do you put those on profile things like saying you have el patron, you have party hat, things of that nature. Rude User There's a rude user, leaving a message on my talk page. Unfortunately, it filters his name when I send a message.... it didn't let me send the first one. His username (all on word) would be Dissidia Game Master. He called me a dumbass. [[User:John Breasly|''John Breasly]],'' [http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/Pirates_Online_Players_Wiki| ''Admin of the POTCOPW] Chat Can you come on chat or live? :P --Dent 12:53, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Late Nicky might be a little late for CD. Save me a spot and I'll be in as soon as I get on. --Ella StormTalk 15:41, September 1, 2011 (UTC) little question i was reading the brig page and it states that the brig is a small vessel but judging by the video the war brig is bigger that the war frigate so is it small like the page states or is it a mistake? cause on the video it looks quite big. Callico Jack 23:05, September 1, 2011 (UTC) new maps to help find dig spots, crates & barrels, etc. Nicky, I thought I would work on some maps to help find dig spots etc. I dont want to mess things up so I was wondering if you could help me. Here is an example let know what you think? Bess Bluebonnet 18:48, September 2, 2011 (UTC) template? hey i was thinking we should have a tmeplate saying "This content is not released on test or live servers yet" or something like that for the barge and stuff. I would make it myself but i suck at computers. Thx http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/tama63/images/5/5f/Hobo_Sig.png 21:39, September 2, 2011 (UTC) I don’t know if you started, but go ahead. I had to go help my grandparents from Friday Evening to about 20 minutes ago. Sorry that I was unavailable the past day. Whatever is left I’ll try to finish it, that is if there is anything left. Lol On your blog On your recent post about, executive bureaucrat position or quality managed bureaucrats I would strongly advice for the executive bureaucrat. Because if there is a serious issue amoung "equal bureaucrats" it could really turn in a hard time for everyone, or things they feel strongly about or could lead to long term problems. Keep the executive bueaucrat as long fairness and good leadership is equated. Nicky i wanted tree badges of category now i'll start farely earning badges.dont block me. Davy Darkwash1667 07:34, September 24, 2011 (UTC)nicky i will start right now editing farely i wanted only three category badges,right now i'll start winning farely them. How can i change my signature? Davy Darkwash1667 You should block this vandal.--Black Caesar 09:55, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Heya, wassup!? lol nicky i got a question can i post new glitchs? vandalism Hey nicky someone has been vandalizing the brig page by changing the stats of the war brig i fixed it but am not sure all numbers are right now, could you check it for me ? and maybe look if this contributor has not done damage to other pages. Callico Jack 11:41, September 30, 2011 (UTC) I'm Up I just woke up. I'll get on chat right now. 17:28, October 1, 2011 (UTC) A little late Nicky sorry to get back to you now and missing CD but I was away all day and just got yoir message jut now. Hope you found someone to replace me. Davy Darkwash1667 11:17, October 2, 2011 (UTC)Nicky i added two category's about ghosts and undead bosses say if something wrong. Wordmark Forgive me for getting back into my old habits of just doing what I see fit. Personally, I'm not big on the current image and I think we should have graphics more consistent with the game itself. This image font is nice but the background is so non-descript. Eliza T. Creststeel 14:40, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Clothing Slider I made a slider for clothing with 2 variations if you'd like to use them... chat is broken again it wont let me in all day long. Walker2000 14:16, October 8, 2011 (UTC) I need some help I put a video on my profile and i have NO idea how to delete it. plz help me out General William Scurvyrat IV (talk) 20:39, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Thank You Thanks Nicky! :D Davy Darkwash1667 16:20, October 9, 2011 (UTC)I readed rules of category said talk with ADMIN about category before Make it.Davy Darkwash1667 16:20, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Davy Darkwash1667 13:51, October 10, 2011 (UTC)I will edit in good faith also,im not joking like you think always.Davy Darkwash1667 13:51, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Thank you for the introductory, Nicky! Yeah, the picure is not me... I would love to say who, but..... Lol. Just one of those things. :) I honestly like this Wiki better than Players. You guys are alot nicer, do not spam, argue alot, ban for no reason. Yeah... Tamra (as my family calls him) Is submitting a global block for me when I do not even know what I did) By the way, I took your side in that fight. Tamra's explanations we're irrelavent. I look foward to editing, (even whith a global, cause I got meh ways) :D See you around! Oh, P.S, sorry for the username. It is my roleplay name. If you guys do not do roleplay, I could make another one with just plain William Yellowbones on it. Well, since I disabled that account, it will not let me pick EXACTLY that.... I will figure something out. I always do. :) -William TEST how can i get on test server i have it and i put my account and password right and it dose not work.Erick powerstrock 02:05, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Materials Pouch I was adding some pictures to this page, but when I did something went wrong with the chart on it. --- Someone else got to it. J.R. Imp 15:27, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Davy Darkwash1667 15:37, October 11, 2011 (UTC)Hey Nicky can you tell me code of Lich Warlords i would love to join.Davy Darkwash1667 15:37, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Who Decided This? Warships are not just bounty hunters. Any ship with WAR in the name is considered a WARSHIP. The Ship of the Line is a warship. War Frigate, War Sloop, and War Galleon. This is illogical. It divides up the Bounty Hunters into an UNNEEDED class. For three whole ships? Eliza T. Creststeel 20:23, October 11, 2011 (UTC) loot drop Nicky on test i have found the pursuit boots fromt eh pilgrim explorer peddler set in a loot drop during fishing. Callico Jack 12:46, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Nicky Can we meet ingame? as Promised. http://www.youtube.com/user/PiratesOnlineWiki Ahoy, im trying to post a video. And someone said i should ask ye? Rebel - JAKEALOCO 02:30, October 19, 2011 (UTC) re: Scourge Thanks Nicky. You're right, it is a relief to hit that level. No more dragging myself out of a sick bed with a horrible case of the flu mumbling "Must ... make ... edits, ... keep ... streak ... alive." LOL. And it means I won't feel quite as compelled to drag a laptop along when I go on vacation later this month. (Although it would have been a good justification to buy an iPad.) 03:05, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Dear NickyLinnea, I would like to thank you personally for transferring my suggestion to the Administration Board. I feel honoured with such Position. I promise to use it with all the responnsability, and show Outsiders who we really are. Producer of POTCOWYC Dear NickyLinnea, Unfortunately, at this moment, I found out we got rivals. ******* ****** Players is another Wiki for POTCO. They are trying to beat us in YouTube. Fear not. I'll start our Video this week. Producer of the POTCOWYC ye have a link to the Piratesonlinewika youtube channel? Rebel - JAKEALOCO 03:29, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Ship Custimization LAYOUT I'm back for a little, I'm just wondering how are we going to sort the new things on Test Server. Are we going to make a new Category: Ship Custimization and then add the upgrades to it. I am curious how we are going to add things to the Wiki Thanks: Dog Firestack 11:59, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Help Please Hi Nicky, A while back I tried to change my name from ~shadow~ to ~Shadow~ not realizing that all my page info wasnt gonna transfer over and I would have to make my page profile all over. Also when I see I have new messages I click on it and it does take me to ~shadow~ but all I see is this redirect link to ~Shadow~ where no new messages appear. Now I have a problem It says I have new messages but everytime I try to view them they are not there and it takes me to ~Shadow~ instead of ~shadow~ talk page. Is there any way ~Shadow~ can be deleted I cant seem a to find a way to do it cause it takes me back to ~shadow~. If so please delete ~Shadow~ I can view my talk page messages and clear up some confusion with it as well thx.~Shadow~ 21:21, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Problem On the nav bar under "Bosses" it says "sea bosses" well i'm hoping you can make that link go to here instead ty for your time LeClerc Sharpe Pirates Online Player's Guide Was wondering if you would give the thumbs up if we put the Pirates Online Player Guide over on to the wiki, with credit going to POTCO for making the guide. Adding a Pirates Online Player's Guide category, or to the Pirates Online Website. Tell me what you think. Dog Firestack Sorry I think I fixed it. JarodTalk 14:42, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Ahoy, someone took my video off of that page i ask if i could put that video up. I beleave it was, Jzfredskins if you please would, tell him that and let me put that video back up. Thank ye! Rebel - JAKEALOCO 19:03, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Rebel Favicon Hey there. I just thought I'd reccomend adding a favicon, which is a small image representing the wiki on the top of the screen in the "search" bar. To add one you can visit this link. If you all already have a favicon for this wiki, then I apologize for bothering you. Cheers, Benjamin Ƭ ' Never mind! My browser didn't show the favicon. 'Benjamin Ƭ ' Re:Issues Did you try refreshing your browser, or restarting your computer? --''Dent--Talk 23:39, October 25, 2011 (UTC) OK. :) --''Dent--Talk'' 23:42, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Color Codes Davy Darkwash1667 10:22, October 26, 2011 (UTC)Nicky i have been trying to do color codes but they dont work please tell me how to use themDavy Darkwash1667 10:22, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Like This??? Davy Darkwash1667 15:24, October 26, 2011 (UTC)Like this nicky???Light Blue Play I looked into the files, and I can’t find any mini-maps for the other bosses, sorry I couldn’t find them. Weapon Pics Yea, Im having trouble accessing the phase files on my mac. Ive been cropping the weapons out of their cards and cutting out the backround. Do you know any way I can access the phase files on a mac? New category.... Hi Nicky... I was just looking at the voodoo dolls and i was thinking that it would probably be a good idea to make 3 categories... one being Mojo Dolls, one being Bane Dolls, and one being Spirit Dolls. Of course there are already pages of those.. But is it possible that they could be made category pages? Edgar Cannonwalker 17:23, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Hi Just dropping by to say Hi! :) DissidiaGameMaster I may have overstepped, but I have banned him for a week. His attitude and disrespect were simply out of hand. Eliza T. Creststeel 13:53, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Follow Up I can understand if you want to be thorough. I received message from a few other users about Dis's attitude and his ignoring warning to watch his mouth and the name calling. I even warned him directly. As far as the other people in the discussion, nearly all of it was reactions to his initial flame throwing. A week is not a life sentence and maybe others can cool down a little. As far as Kat goes. She is the GM of her Guild and a Founder pirate. I see your point, but I don't know if its justified to make her change her name. If she was posing as a game GM then I'd have an issue with it. Eliza T. Creststeel 15:26, November 1, 2011 (UTC) question hey nicky i wanted to ask you a question. i kinda want to give some more information both real and fiction ( background story etc. ) on my ships but my user page is a bid full is there a way i can get a seperate page or something like your sandboxes,so i can write about my own ships? or a second user page or something. please help Callico Jack 21:41, November 1, 2011 (UTC) made it made the page nicky could you check it out and tell me what you think? and thanks for the help btw. (if you dont mind i added the category dutch users to it so i can find it easily ) Callico Jack 23:54, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Question What are the songs that they play at the bars? i forgot lol Are you online in pirates online right now bc I wanna join lich warlords meet me on tortuga abassa right now plz From:David darkbones 'ello hey just doing this for the badge you get for it lol Back Hey Nicky, As you can see by the edits in the activity below, I have decided to come back to this wiki. Please look at my latest blog, for, I have some ideas for this wiki. 16:32, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Can i plz be an administrator plz i really want to be one. Sincerly, jack bladesteel Jackbladesteel 21:18, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Sig Nicky, Just to let you know, I do not mean to post 2 pictures each time I put my sig somewhere. This is not a way to get achievement points or anything, its just, my sig is 2 pictures... it is on POTCO Players too, but it doesn't say I'm posting pics each time I post my sig, but for some reason on here it does. Any way I can fix this? 04:08, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Its like a special font that only I can see because only I have it downloaded... I don't thing its doing it anymore though. 04:11, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Naughty User Meep had erased someone's user page i thinks you should talk to him before he does it again ^_^ Templates Hey Nicky, I think we should keep the Userbox Templates locked. People have been changing them and messing up the templates. Hi briggs this is unofficial but that's the category page,this is the userbox template I'm sorrying for saying your comment is "rude" ^_^ Reporting a user Reporting a user Hey, Nicky! I know you and the POTCO Players Wikia have not been on good tracks, but a user is vandalizing pages there. He has come here to vandalize and erase my user page. Please undo the edits. I can't here because i'm not an admin here. I know for a FACT he is Jason Pillagebowers, a guy who got really mad becasue of a pvp match. I am not going to suggest any actions except for bringing back my user page, but I would make a small block for his user, though he is currently using an IP Unregistered. Fair winds, cheers! ~Cap'n Goldvane Nvm I actually '''CAN undo his vandalizing. Sorry, I didn't think I could. But please, I suggest a small block for him, as he is going to continue, and he will probably try and do it again. ... Just to be sure did you have something to do with this? Nevermind my mistake Inappropriate Language Hey, This user: http://piratesonline.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/67.239.126.189 Left a very inappropriate message in German on my talk page. If you translate it out, it's pretty bad. Just wanted to bring it to your attention. Thanks, John FoulrobertsTalk 03:34, November 27, 2011 (UTC) I am adding all the pages from here. Is that ok? Ok :) Alright, got back from Dad's, and I will remember to do so next time.--''Shade'' 19:55, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey Nicky Should we start a page about discontinued clothing? It will show people old clothing variations, etc. 21:26, November 27, 2011 (UTC) OkRoger Dread17539 21:54, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Remove Blog Hi Nicky, I have a blog that i made when i first joined not knowing what it was supposed to be. Its called "Hey Post Your Thoughts Here" and its pretty much useless now so i was wondering if u would take it down becuase there are no comments and it has so meaning. Thanks Peter Hookpratt 18:34, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Weapons Hey Nicky, I had an idea about the weapon page. Like the notoriety page, we could make a chart showing how much rep you need to level up a weapon on a certain level. Something like this. I don't have all the numbers yet. - BriggsTalk I think we could make a page called "Level Up" and put both the Notoiety chart and the Weapon chart that you and Ella made. BriggsTalk Ok so this is what it could look like. http://piratesonline.wikia.com/wiki/User:Briggs1/Level_Up -BriggsTalk Looks great! -BriggsTalk Yes Nicky That was sort of my idea. I was thinking, and how would we get all the color variations in it though? 12:34, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey Nicky, Why did you change my user box? Thanks for fixing the userbox, it was getting mess up on my potc players to. Hey Hey Nicky, I just saw this wiki as part of the weekly spotlight and I'm quite impressed of the design this wiki has. I'm curious as how you, maybe, were able to design the Graphic wordmark as how is it. I'm trying to design myself my own wiki and I would appreciate if you, or any other admin, could show me how to do it. Thank you. User Talk:TooNBaku Can you help me get a good cannon ram from cannon defense. list the place and time but you should know you can only find me from 3:00pm to 10:00 or 11:00pm. Thanks. CaptainBarbossa9821--Talk'' 04:19, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Mistake on Guides Hey nicky, I noticed a mistake on the Category:Guides page George's Tips to getting legendary is listed under fishing when it is about looting. Thanks Jack Pistol Rollback on Players Wiki christmas card Nicky how can i add my card to your blog? or could you do it for me? Callico Jack 19:26, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Headstone quest on live chat i asked about the headstone quest. after some talking about why it was removed,i told i always wondered what the reward was. then i got the sudden answer: It was gold Matey! but it was said in a way,like he wanted to get rid of me,as if he had enough of my questions. then he said abotu three times that he wished he could tell more and my chat session was ended. what do ye think of that? Callico Jack 23:25, December 10, 2011 (UTC) POTCO Wiki Chat Ahoy Nicky! Hey I can't get onto the chat room for POTCO Wiki. It always loads the talk page but it's all white and nothing will pop up. What do I do?TheKing0001 Rate Hey Nicky, Can you please rate Jack's Guide to Leveling? Thanks :) 02:10, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Christmas Cards Thanks Nicky, i have both of them so i will see which one i like better and thanks for the screenshot link Peter HookprattBLABBER Candy Cane I like the candy cane :D ~ Talk RB nomination Hey Nicky, I was wondering how to go about ever getting nominated for rollback powers (I myself am not even thinking of expecting it anytime soon :P ).. What are the requirements and/or minimum number of edits, or points? Also, (substitute "Admin" for "Rollback") :P lol :P Thanks. -MaxwellMurlock Talk reply and, how close would I -per say- or someone at my level be to be a rollback? -MaxwellMurlock Talk Can you add my christams card to your blog plz because i cant find the edit button here is my card CaptainBarbossa9821--Talk'' 16:50, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Excuse me Could you tell me where I could find the guide of enemies that needs picture of some more enemies? Thanks ~ Jason Yelloweagle ~ Nvm I found it ~ Jason Yelloweagle ~ I was thinking the same thing. Thank you. MaxwellMurlock Talk Help Hey, its Jacky. I have my own little wiki going on, and I was wondering, how I could make admins comment boxes colored, like on the players wiki. I think they do it a bit here. So, if you know, could you PLZ help me?JackyWolf 00:52, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey Nicky, I uploaded a screenshot titled Triple Skull, and I forgot to edit the edges and it showed a name, could you please remove that screen from the wiki? Thanks, Blackbeard2 Vandal Hello, I would like to report that this user: http://piratesonline.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/71.75.232.181 Vandalized my page. He has done it more than once to me according to his contributions. I have reverted his edits. Thank you, John FoulrobertsTalk 22:09, December 19, 2011 (UTC) hi Nicky, me and one of my friends have been tossing the idea around of having a Wiki party in Potco. What do u think? Griffincrimsonblade1 04:24, December 21, 2011 (UTC) a party in Potco for the wiki members Griffincrimsonblade1 04:25, December 21, 2011 (UTC) I tried to put user boxes onto my page, I copied the code but it still wouldn't work, please help :D Hello again :D Well, thanks for the clarification on the userboxes. Now I have a few other questions. The first one is how I stack the userboxes. This is what I did: It simply wouldn't stack them, and I wasn't putting in the URL either. My second question is where I access the game pictures, I looked in every folder, documents, pictures, pretty much every file. By the way I'm using windows 7. And finally my third question is how i get rid of the game UI, like the compass, weapon belt, and level bar. Thanks for your time :D hi again, for some weird reason i have to type in my message as the subject. it wont let me put it in the main body, its not loading. same thing when i try to edit a page, nothing shows up except the prevew, publish, and what did you edit. please hel This Wiki Contibutor, http://piratesonline.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/68.4.188.197, has been vandalizing pages and has been putting inappropriate language on them. Reporting This Wiki Contibutor, http://piratesonline.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/68.4.188.197, has been vandalizing pages and has been putting inappropriate language on them.~ Talk The User has been banned for 'Infinite' time and the edits have been reverted. Status On my test wiki, here, I have put my status on my profile box. I was wondering if I could put it on this wiki too, but it involves putting things on the MediaWiki pages, which an admin would have to do.~ Talk How to fix editing glitch Hi again, so as you know my account was glitched and I couldn't edit things. I tried on another computer but that didn't work. I thought I had to make another account, but I just downloaded a different internet browser (my original was IE now its firefox). This works. Ari122333 18:40, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Questions... Sorry for asking so many questions but I'm trying to take some nice pictures for the wikia 1. Is there a "unlock camera" feature? Like so you can "ghost" around your character or ship, I've seen it in the movies taken from POTCO in youtube. Do you know how to do that? 2. How can I make a talk page signature? 3. How can I center my picture that shows next to my account? Thanks for all your help and time :D Ari122333 04:11, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Weapon Pics No worries, I did get them from the phase files. :) ~ Talk A troll . He might be Rockfan (the guy who got banned for trying to steal accounts).--''Shade'' 14:41, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Nicky 2 Pictures rodo1336 posted have curse and pervasive words in them. you might want to remove them- they are on the "new pictures" page. I forgot to login 12:06, January 10, 2012 (UTC)MM&WB There is an account that has posted pictures that are inapropriate. Considering that there are some younger kids on the wiki. the account name is- Rodo1336. The pictures he posted had the "F" word and other launguage. Just wanted to let you know and see if you could do anything Destroyer Maniac 12:06, January 10, 2012 (UTC)